Troubles
by xx-Yami no tenshi-xX
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Hinata and Tenten are in a band and tenten present them to Neji, sasuke,shika and naruto. They fall in love with them but will it be a problem if these 4 guys are known to be the 4 most popular playboy. BETTER THAN IT SEEM. NT SS SI NH


hEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH A NEW NARUTO STORY!!!!!!!!i'm working on the other story!!! sorry i've been so busy!!! so here is a new story!! i guess its ok...

Me: Neji!!! Do the disclaimer!

Neji: why should i?? you Freak!!!

Me: Do it!!

Neji: No

Me: Oh Tenten!!!!!

Tenten: Yeah?

Me: (whispering)

Tenten: Neji! Pwetty Pwease???-puppy dog face- ull get a reward after -wink-

Neji: f-fine! xx-Yami no tenshi-xX doesn't own naruto!

ON WITH THE STORY

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

TENTEN'S POV

I have a band with my 3 best friends and its called S.H.I.T. First of all there's the Lead Singer and second guitarist: Sakura Haruno, She has an angelic voice, soft but powerful. Then there's our Lead Guitarist and that would be Ino Yamanaka, she has some crazy guitar skills. And last but not least-wait there's still me oops my bad ok then next is our bassist Huyga hinata who sometimes switch as our pianist! And finally there's me Kurosaki Tenten, drummer of the S.H.I.T.

**Biography**

**Haruno sakura aka: Saki*** age:Seventeen turning eighteen on march 28. Saki is the most intelligent of all of them. Among the group ino is her closest friend, they met at kindergarden, she was teased about the size of her forehead and ino helped her get more confident. She had this huge crush on Uchiha Sasuke and for about a month they went out together but it didn't reach 2 months because she saw him kissing another girl, after that she couldn't stop talking about him but look at the bright side of it we got some huge hit songs because of that. She lives with both of her parents.

**Yamanaka Ino aka: fabulous*****age**: seventeen turning eighteen on September 23. Ino is the fashonista, always criticizing us about how we should dress up more like girls and all that crap but ah who cares nobody ever listens to her. Ino is the type of girl who falls really easily for guys so she is constantly switching between them. She's been through a lot in her life, dealing with the lost of her little brother and the divorce of her parents. She might seem loud and obnoxious, ok she is but there's more to her than that. She's loving and caring. Always putting her friends before her. She lives with sakura because she couldn't deal with her parents anymore.

**Huuyga Hinata aka Shy age:** seventeen turning eighteen on 27 december. Hinata as her names say it is shy but with her friend's help she's slowly overcoming that. Hinata is my closest friend among my best friends. We've been friends for about 12 years now. Like ino she's been through a lot with her mother's lost and her father abandoning her at the age of twelve and from that moment, she's been living with me. I tried to teach her the guitar but she just couldn't learn it then I tried the bass and guess what??? She's awesome at the bass, her fingers move like crazy and together were really tight. (if you guys don't know its because the drummer-tenten and the bassist-hinata must be really synchronize in a band).

**Kurosaki Tenten aka panda age:** seventeen turning eighteen on march 9. And finally there's me. The sporty-tomboyish of all of us. I lost my mother at the age of five, it affected both me and my dad, I was crying each night remembering how those ungrateful bastards broke into our house and killed my mom and my dad kept beating me up because I looked so much like her and saying that is was my fault that they killed my mom. I learned the drums when I went to a music camp, at first I though I wanted to play the guitar but when I first tried the drums I knew it was for me. Beside Ino, sakura and hinata, I have 2 other best friends Naruto and Neji. I met at music camp naruto like me is a drummer and neji is the lead guitarist for his band. And unlike my three best friends, Naruto and Neji are the only ones who knows about my abusing father.

Now that I mention Neji and Naruto, they are apart of a band also and it's called Dark Demons and the band includes The lead singer and the bassist Uchiha Sasuke, The lead guitarist Huuyga Neji, The Second Guitarist Nara Shikamaru and the Drummer Uzumaki Naruto.

**Biography**

**Sasuke Uchiha **age: eighteen turning nineteen on July 23. Sasuke is rich might I even say VERY rich, he lives with his brother because his parents died when he was 12. Personally, I don't really like him he's such an ice cube ok well neji is also but sasuke is an ice cube who broke my best friend's heart. Most popular Guy at our school and also number playboy.

**Nara Shikamaru **age: seventeen turning eighteen on September 22. Shikamaru is lazy and he has this huge crush on ino but she never really realized it. He lives with both of his parents.

**Uzumaki Naruto **age: seventeen turning eighteen on October 10. Naruto is this loud obnoxious boy but he's nice and friendly. His parents left him to their good friend fugaku uchiha and mikoto uchiha at the age of 2. Naruto and sasuke grew up as Best friends.

**Neji Huuyga **age: eighteen turning 19 on july 3. Neji is calm and quiet, he just talk when necessary. He lost both his parents at the age of 5 in a fire. He now lives alone but most of the time his friends comes. Second most popular Guy at school and second playboy. He's know to go out with 2 girls at the same time without the other one noticing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*They all have nicknames when they perform.

Plz I really need u guys to review and tell me whats good or whats not plz!!!!!

If u do I'll give u guys a cookie :)


End file.
